


Too Much To Wish For

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [35]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, No Romance, Tales From the Borderlands, Tumblr Prompt, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: As they leave Scooter's, bound for Old Haven, Sasha and Fiona lament on the little things even the savant mechanic couldn't replace.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Too Much To Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/637629344554106880/december-prompts).

“Man. That Scooter looked he might have been conceived at a family reunion, but he sure does good work,” Fiona remarked, surveying the inside of the newly repaired caravan.

“Haven’t seen it looking like this since, well, ever,” Sasha added, taking a seat at the crescent booth as Fiona drove out of the cave and out towards the expanse of desert. Old Haven blinked on the GPS as their destination.

Fiona glanced back from the driver’s seat to see that Sasha’s gaze was fixed intently on the bare walls, where their posters and photos used to be.

“Heh. Wish I’d finished my new duds when I had the chance,” Fiona said with levity. “I sure put in a lot of work on it, just to have the whole mannequin end up buried under sand in the Badlands.”

“Wish I’d had a chance to look in the dresser before it flew out,” Sasha replied. “I had a pretty good Vladof pistol stashed away in there, from when I was Nikki ‘Trigger Finger’ Mendez.”

“Well, who knows?” Fiona shrugged. “We find this Gortys thing, we get stinking rich, and you can get an even better pistol. Hell, you can start the gun collection you’ve always dreamed of.”

Sasha gave a mirthless chuckle. “Nobody to tell me ‘no’ now, is there?”

A silence. 

“And hey. Instead of a cheap knockoff poster of Dionysus, we’ll deck these walls with actual postcards from Dionysus. When we actually go there for real,” Fiona added. “And that Moxxi poster? Old hat. We’ll replace it with one signed by Digby Vermouth in the flesh, when we go see him live.”

“You’re going to have a hard time finding room for all those souvenirs, after I’ve mounted my whole gun collection,” Sasha joked.

“What are you talking about? Your gun collection is gonna go in our high-rise, two-bedroom apartment,” Fiona said.

Sasha smiled. “More than one room to live in? That’s dreaming big, Fi.”

“What can I say? I don’t see a reason to limit myself.” Fiona winked.

“We are onto something big here,” Sasha agreed. “Two hitmen and a Vault Hunter on our tail? That’s not for nothing.”

“We got a head start on them, didn’t we?” Fiona said. “Could be our luck’s about to turn.”

“That’s not too much to wish for, is it?”


End file.
